Paint it Green
by ChocoBlock
Summary: No matter where she goes. Tami is always a magnet for trouble, her trip to New York gets interesting when she encounters and befriends four mutant turtles
1. Nightly Encounter

Yay the plot bunnies strike again! Can't help it D:

NO ROMANCE! You heard me, it's more like a sibling relationship between my OC and the guys, and she's not the 'damsel need saving' either, I'm making her a fighter and a tomboy, not only that, I'm making her an artist.

Rated T for language and violence.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fic and I shall see you at the end of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nightly Encounter.

* * *

"I should of gone home." She scolded herself.

But now she thinks about it, she rather sleep on the streets of New York than go home, after all, she didn't run away for nothing, she sighed and looked up to the night sky as the stars twinkled above the city that never sleeps. A scowl appeared on her lips as she crossed her arms and looked around, placing her hands in her hoodie pocket the teenager walks off, kicking a can as she did so, disturbing a black cat looking for it's meal as it jumped out the dumpster and off into the dark alleyway. She flinched at the sound it made.

Getting over it and shrugging it off, she walks off once more and down the street as a few cars drive by, other people also walking on the street, but not a lot of people. A chill went up her spine as she shivered. The sound of her phone went off and she had a peeked, but then scoffed and ignored the call from whoever phoned her.

However she didn't get far as four men stopped in front of her.

"Hey darlin, why is a cutie like yerself out at dis time." The taller man with a grey beanie cooed.

She looked at them with her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at each and every one of the men, she did notice a tattoo on his arm, a purple dragon tattoo to be exact.

"None of your damn business!" She snapped.

"Ah, I don't like women talkin back to meh."

"Well tough shit!"

She raised her leg as her foot connected to his crouch, the man grunted in pain and fell to the floor. The teenager made a sprint for it.

"You bitch!" The man yelled.

"Get er!"

She continued to run as fast as her legs could take her, her advantage was she used to run tracks in school, which wasn't long when she dropped out of school, only because _he _made her drop out of school. She shivered and continued her run with her bag on her back as there were shouts behind her.

"Shit!" She cursed.

She turned into an alleyway and cursed under her breath as a dead end met her at the end of it. Looking around, she spotted a ladder and climbed it until she was outside a window, a knock at the window made her jump in fright and she turned around as it opened. She looked around and climbed in as she heard the commotion.

"Where did she go?"

"Little bitch got lucky this time!"

She closed the window and then slumped as she turned to face an elderly lady.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of night, it's dangerous." The woman scolded gently.

She gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just glad you're alive."

The two stared at each other for a while.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Tami ma'am." She answered.

"What a lovely name."

Tami smiled slightly as they both entered the living room of the apartment, on a table was a image of the woman with two younger children in front of her, all three smiling in the image. Tami sets her bag onto the floor and looked around her new, warm environment, it was nice and cosy, not to big or small, but just the right size.

"I'm sorry deary, I only got one bed."

Tami shook her head. "It's not a problem, I'll sleep on the sofa."

The elderly woman smiled and walked off as Tami remained where she was as she looked around more, the walls were pained a creamy colour with wall paper on one side of the wall, the kitchen was quite small, but this lady is living on her own after all. The lady came back with a pillow and blanket.

"Here you are." She said kindly.

Tami took the pillow and blanket from the woman. "Thanks."

She gave a nod and walked off as Tami kicked off her blue converse shoes and placed them on the end of the sofa as she put the pillow onto one end of the sofa. Tami sat on the sofa and wriggled her toes as she looked around the room once more, the environment which she'll be sleeping in for the night, but she had to admit, it was a very comfortable room, nice and warm, better than sleeping on the streets and encountering those thugs once more.

Tami popped her fingers and then sat on the sofa as she took her dark blue hoodie off revealing a red t-shirt with a tiger on front. Tami shifted to get comfortable as the light switched off. She sighed to herself, they'll be hunting her down tomorrow night and she knows it, shrugging it off. Tami lied down and placed the blanket on her as she gave out a yawn, curling up she fell into a sleep.

-/-

Tami squinted as the sun shone through the window, she sat up and rubbed her eyes as her vision was blurry, despite it was a sofa, she slept well. Tami grumbled and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead.

Tami yawned and kicked the covers off her as she swung her legs until she was sitting down, she looked to her feet as she kicked them. Tami sighed, she knew she couldn't remain here, it wouldn't be fair on the elderly lady. Grabbing her converse shoes she placed them on her feet and did the laces up.

"Are you certain?"

Tami looked to the elderly woman and gave a nod. "Yup, can't stay forever."

"You're more than welcome to return here."

Tami gave a nod and headed to the door as she opened it then stepped out the small apartment and onto the quiet hallway. Tami looked around and shifted the bag on her back, she gave a small wave and the door closed behind her. Tami looked around and began to walk down the hall and towards the steps, she took a deep breath while at it and descended down the stairs.

It was daylight, Tami should be safe for the time being, until it gets dark that is and the running will be done all over again. She huffed and pushed the door open until she stepped onto the busy street.

"I might as well explore this urban jungle." Tami muttered to herself.

She set off not fully aware she was being watched by two of the men from the other night, watching her like a hawk tracking it's prey. Tami was being watched and she knows it.

She narrowed her eyes as they turned away, pretending to not be spying on her, lips twitched to reveal a smirk as Tami continue to walk off as she shifted her back onto her back more to get it into a comfortable position. Tami hurried down the pavement and into the crowd so she wouldn't be followed more. Tami scowled, she hated this, it's not that she's vulnerable, but she hated the fact full grown men are following her, don't they have better things to do than follow a mere teenager.

Tami took a deep breath and continued her walk as she looked at her surroundings as buildings stood tall and huge, it made her dizzy by just looking at them.

If there is one thing. Tami doesn't regret leaving home, not one bit.

-/-

After hours of exploring it was becoming dark, something Tami hated, after all, those thugs won't forgive her from last night. Tami cracked her knuckles as she walked down the street as it got quieter and quieter. Tami sighed, she doesn't understand why these women can't fight back or something, she overheard a conversation from earlier about three woman got mugged in one night. Tami shook her head, they could always carry a taser or give the thug a good kick in the crotch where it hurts for most men.

But then again, most men carry guns nowadays, well, thugs to be exact. Tami took a deep breath as the stars twinkled in the night sky, she needs to find a place to stay asap or she's screwed.

Tami came to a stop as the same men approached her, the same taller man with the grey beanie approached the small girl as Tami scowled.

"Where did ya go off to?" He asked.

Tami said nothing as the men chuckled, she snorted and crossed her arms. "None of your business!"

There were chorus of 'ooohs' and then a couple of them chuckled. Tami cracked her knuckles as she shifted her bag.

"Why don't cha come with us darlin."

"Ewww, I rather walk with a pig thanks."

"What did you say?" Another gang member asked.

Just like yesterday. Tami kicked the leader in the crotch and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't getting away from us!"

She cursed under her breath and ran faster as they followed her. Tami reached something from her rucksack and pulled out a baseball bat. She grinned and ran more faster, there was no way in hell she was going down without a fight. Tami came to a stop as her shoes squeaked on the pavement and she turned to go down an alleyway.

"Shit!" Tami hissed to see another dead end and no ladder to climb.

"Nowhere ta go girly."

Tami turned around and placed her rucksack onto the floor as she swung her baseball bat and then rolled her shoulder.

"Whoever said I was running." Tami told them.

It was six against one and Tami was sure there was only four. The leader of the men pushed to be in front.

"Ya got guts." He snarled.

"Tch, whatever."

"Didn't ya parents teach ya any manners."

"Only my grandma." Tami answered as she took a swung and knocked one of the men out after giving him a blow to the head.

"Get er!"

Tami barely dodged a swing of a chain and moved out of a swing of a piece of wood with a nail on the end of it. She gave a kick to the face of a skinny man and he fell clutching his face, howling in pain. Tami grunted as she was shoved to the wall and a sickening crack was heard and pain on the left shoulder. Tami hissed in pain as she moved from the wall and hit the same skinny guy in the stomach. Tami punched the same man in the nose as she heard a crunching sound and it felt like the bone in her fingers snapped in half much like a twig, but that how it felt in her eyes.

"Fuck." Tami growled as her fingers throbbed in pain as well as her shoulder.

The men chuckled as Tami looked at them, she couldn't swing her baseball bat, her shoulder was in too much agony to do so.

"She's tough." One commented.

"Maybe we should let him know."

"Yeah, good idea boss."

"Didn't yer mother teach ya to treat the ladies with some respect." Came a new, rough voice.

"Who's there." One of the men called out as Tami looked around.

The voice cackled. "Not that I'm complaining."

Tami looked more and turned to face the men as they were taken out so easily.

"Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with you!"

Tami watched them run off and she turned to face the way they ran off. Tami adjusted her jumper and winched as her fingers throbbed in pain.

"Ya alright?" The gruff voice asked.

Tami nodded. "Yeah, thanks dude."

"Now why are ya out at dis time?"

Tami shrugged. "Cuz I wanted to."

"Dangerous for ya."

"Ha! I didn't dislocate my shoulder for nothing!"

There was a chuckle. "Saw da fight, pretty impressive."

Tami grinned. "Thanks."

"Now why were they chasin ya?"

Tami scoffed. "The dude with the beanie was pissed I kicked him right where it hurts last night and tonight."

"Yer one touch cookie."

"Thanks I guess."

Tami shifted as there was silence, she really wanted to see her saviour.

"Better get my bag and go off."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?" Tami asked.

"Ya need to get yer wounds tended to."

"Well I ain't going to no stinking hospital!" Tami retorted.

There was a sigh as she heard her saviour mutter 'Leo is gonna kill meh.' Tami had to wonder who this Leo person was.

"Promise one thing."

"What?"

"Don't freak."

Tami blinked. "Kay."

She watched as the figure emerged from the shadow as she simply stared that her saviour was not human, but turtle.

"Well...This is new." Tami managed to get out.

"Wait, yer not afraid?"

Tami shook her head. "Nope!"

"Thank shell for dat."

Tami grinned. "I think it's pretty awesome."

"Soo...Does my saviour have a name?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, it's Raphael."

"Raphael huh? Well name's Tami."

"Call me Raph for short."

"Alright, makes it easier for me."

"Dis yer bag?" He asked her as he held it up.

"Yup, that's mine.

"Better go before dey return with company."

Tami simply nodded as the two entered the shadows, she smiled slightly, something tells her things will be interesting from now on.

* * *

And I'm done! I hope it was alright, hope I got the accent right.

Pleas review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Meet the Family

And here's chapter 2 ^_^

Enjoy reading :P

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet the Family.

* * *

Muffled laughter filled the restaurant nearby as the manhole was slightly lifted up, within the sewer was a mutant turtle and a human teenager as the two walked down the damp pavement, water dripped from the pipes.

Tami's fingers had gone a dark shade of purple clearly showing she had broken her two fingers, shoulder throbbing in agony.

"Ya alright?" Raph asked.

"Peachy." Tami mumbled.

The two continued to walk for a bit.

"You mentioned someone called Leo, is he a brother or something?"

Raph chuckled. "Ya can say dat, and there is two others."

"Ah, so there's four"

"Yep, but ignore Mikey, your life will be a lot easier."

Tami snickered. "The annoying little brother is he?"

"Ya can say dat."

"And if you have a annoying sibling, surely you have a braniac."

"Yup, how do ya know?"

"I'm one of nine siblings, and one of them was a nerd, no offence to the brainiac of you four."

"Nah, he won't mind."

They continued to walk until they came to a stop at a huge wall. Tami frowned and looked around, she watched as the pipes moved and a keypad was revealed. Raph grumbled as he punched in some numbers which was none of Tami's business to begin with anyway, the wall opened and the stepped in. Tami looked around in awe.

"For the sewers this is pretty homey." Tami commented.

"Thanks, wait here."

Her bag was set onto the floor as the red masked turtle walked off. Tami looked around, it was huge with a little pond and a bridge. Tami said nothing and continued to look around more, she wanted to hug herself but her dislocated shoulder and broken fingers prevented that from happening.

"So what is it you wanted to...Show me."

Tami blinked and looked over to see another masked turtle, but with a blue one who was glaring at Raph, said turtle raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin! Saved dis girl from some punks." Raph protested.

The blue masked turtle looked over to Tami as she shifted her feet and looked away out of pure nervousness, she never felt like this before, but then again, those handles of the swords didn't make her comfortable at all, she gave a quick glance and then looked around as her fingers throbbed in pain.

"Let me tell ya, dis girl is one tough cookie." Raph told the eldest of the turtles.

"What do you mean?"

"She fought with dem thugs."

"And you watched!"

"I helped out in the end once I heard her shoulder dislocate."

Nothing else was said and the two approached her as Tami watched.

"What's your name?"

"Tami." She answered.

"My name is Leonardo, I see you met Raphael."

Tami smiled. "I would've been screwed without his help."

She realised he extended his hand.

"Love to shake it, but my fingers hurt like a bitch, as does my shoulder."

Leonardo looked to her fingers to see they were purple, a dark purple, he was no doctor but he knew she didn't bruise her fingers.

"Raph, go and get Donatello."

The red masked turtle nodded and walked off as the two were left in the room together. Tami shifted slightly as she shifted a foot.

"Why were you out at this time?" Leonardo asked her.

Tami shrugged. "Went for a walk, those men approached me, their leader was still pissy I gave him a kick to the crotch the other night."

There was no way in hell she was gonna tell them the truth, she did just meet them after all, and they'll be asking questions sooner or later and Tami hoped it will be later than sooner.

"Raph what did you do!"

They faced another turtle who had a purple mask and he spotted the purple on her fingers.

"Nothing! She was like dat." Raph protested.

"Nevermind, your fingers are very purple."

Tami flinched as her left shoulder was touched.

"Not only that, a dislocated shoulder, we better put that back in place and tend to your fingers." Donny told the girl.

She was guided into another room, a small lab as she sat on the bed which looked like the ones at the doctors.

"This will hurt a bit."

Tami yelped as her shoulder was grabbed and moved about followed by a sickening popping sound, she grunted in pain and then hissed as she grabbed her shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Man that hurt." Tami groaned.

"Sorry, it was the only way."

Tami sighed. "It's alright."

"Now about your fingers."

Tami said nothing as her hand was lifted up, she flinched as it was touched ever so slightly, she allowed a small hiss of pain to escape as she bit her bottom lip.

"Clearly broken."

Tami frowned and looked to her purple fingers as her fingers throbbed in pain, she couldn't bend her fingers at all, she was in too much pain to do so anyway.

"How did you break them?"

"To be honest...I do not know, must of broke them when fighting those guys."

"Who were those guys?"

"Dunno, ran into them last night."

He said nothing and bandaged her fingers up. Tami looked to her bandaged fingers and allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she shifted.

"What are you doing in New York City anyway?" Donny asked the girl.

"Sightseeing." Tami lied, hoping he would buy it.

Luckily for her he shrugged it off and the two left the lab and back into the room.

"Why were you sightseeing at this time?"

Tami flinched slightly. "Lost track of time."

"Whoa, saved the day Raph?"

There was a smack followed by a 'ow' as Tami's lips twitched slightly, amusement shone through eyes as she gave a small grin.

"Don't start Mikey." Raph growled.

"I'm surprised the damsel wasn't out cold."

There was another smack as Tami bit back the urge to laugh, she managed to hold it back.

"And this is Michelangelo."

"I'm the pretty one."

Tami giggled as Mikey grinned at her

"Yeah, pretty young."

"Hey!"

Tami snickered and then rubbed her forehead.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

Tami sighed. "Looking around."

"Only ta get chased." Raph retorted.

She gave him a small glare and then crossed her arms.

_'I must be going insane.' _Tami thought. _'I think I need a lie down after this.' _

Inside she was freaking out that she was talking to giant, talking turtles, normally people would scream at the sight of them, and yet she didn't, she remained calm but inside she was screaming, she didn't want to scare them by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How old are you?" Leo asked the girl.

Tami flinched. "Uhm...15?"

"Why is a 15 year old girl out at this time!?"

There was no way in hell she can get herself out of this situation.

"Ah...Well...Sightseeing."

"At this time?"

"Well yeah."

And Tami thought her night wouldn't get any weirder, oh how wrong she was, she couldn't believe her eyes when a rat wearing a kimono approached the small group, she wished she was seeing things, sadly she wasn't, if she was only old enough to drink, she would definitely do just that.

"Isn't she the cutest thing!" Mikey spoke up.

Tami scoffed. "Can you really call a baseball bat wielding and thug basher girl cute?"

"Erm...Not really, but still!"

Tami said nothing and looked at the orange masked turtle as she simply raised an eye brow. Mikey simply grinned at her and Tami shrugged it off, but she did notice the rat was staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable, as if he was studying her, looking for something that she had hidden well. Tami tried to remain calm as possible, but she was freaking out on the inside, she tried to remain cool and calm as much as she can, eventually his expression changed into a more calmer one, as if she was not a threat, but he did end up whacking Raph on the head with his stick.

"What was dat for?!" Raph asked as Mikey snickered.

"For sneaking out."

Tami had to resist the urge to laugh out loud, she had to admit, that was kinda funny. Raph grumbled and rubbed his head.

"If I'm not mistaken, your name is Tami, yes?"

Tami swallowed. "Yeah, that's my name." She murmured.

"I see you met one of my sons earlier."

"Um Yeah...Wait...Sons?"

She had a nod as a response. "Yes, I am Master Splinter and these are my sons."

Tami simply looked at each of them and then blinked. "Um...Wow."

"Soo...How did you guys become...Like this?"

They all sat down as Tami sat on the lumpy sofa.

"Before I begin this tale, I must warn you that once the tale is told, you may be part of the danger that the enemy poses, are you certain you can handle it."

Tami looked at the turtles as Mikey grinned.

"Does this danger include dudes with tattoos."

"What kind of tattoo?" Leo asked the girl.

"Purple and it looked like a dragon." She answered.

"Looks like ya ran into the Purple Dragons."

"Seriously?"

"Don't be fooled, they're a dangerous gang lead by Hun." Leo told her seriously.

"Hmph, I've dealt with worse and I was bound to make enemies sooner or later."

And so Splinter went on to tell the tale of how his master was killed by the Shredder and he managed to flee, a young boy was about to cross the road with a glass full of turtles but lost them down the sewers, they were discovered with green slime on them and he managed to get some on himself and they grew at a alarming rate, and once they were old enough they were taught the ways of ninjitsu.

"Well that explains the Japanese theme in part of the room." Tami mumbled.

"So, what about your story." Mikey asked.

"Hrm, It's getting late, maybe another time."

"Aww."

Tami gave a smile and then looked to her broken fingers.

"Well it is getting late." Donny noted.

"We'll take you up." Leo offered.

Tami smiled. "Sure."

She got off the sofa and walked off with the guys following her, she never noticed Splinter watching her leave, a shiver ran up her spine and she completely ignored the shivering up her spine. Tami grabbed her bag and walked out with the four turtles following, luckily her baseball bat was in her bag and then they left the room.

-/-

The manhole cover was removed and they got out one at a time.

"Thanks guys." Tami mumbled.

"Anytime dudette."

Tami looked to Mikey and grinned, she really liked the orange band turtle, he was funny and cheerful in her opinion.

"Try ta not get caught again." Raph told her.

Tami glared at him and punched his shoulder which caused the red banded turtle to rub his arm but smirked at her while at it.

"Your sarcasm was not welcome." Tami huffed.

"Whateva you say."

Tami turned around and crossed her arms, by the time she turned back, all four turtles were gone. Tami blinked and then rubbed her eyes.

"Man they're good." Tami mumbled.

She walked off with her bag and hurried down the street before any Purple Dragon members ambushed her

-/-

Tami sneaked into the open window and then closed it, the same window which she used last night, the elderly lady gave her a nod of greeting and went back to her room. Tami smiled and headed to the living room area to spot the blanket was waiting for her. Tami kicked her shoes off and went over to the sofa.

She sat on it and then lied down as she tossed the blanket over her. Tami sighed and snuggled into the blanket as she gave a yawn and fell into a sleep, unaware one of the turtles had followed her all the way here to make sure she was safe, knowing she was, they left to allow the teen to sleep off what she saw tonight.

* * *

Done!

Phew, I hope it was alright.

Please leave a review, thank you so much c:


	3. Magnet

Chapter three :3

Enjoy ^3^

* * *

Chapter 3

Magnet.

* * *

Tami dreamed of the four turtles during her sleep, she couldn't get them out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried, she woke up twice during the night but managed to fall back to sleep both times as she tossed and turned to get in a comfortable position on the sofa, it was not the most comfortable but it was better than sleeping on the cold, hard concrete outside with homeless people, but she had to wonder, has anyone reported her missing? Does anyone know she ran away and came to New York City? After all, her uncle hinted it to her and she took the hint immediately, things at home was rough at the moment.

Tami stretched and then curled up as she got comfortable, the moon shining through the window. Tami stirred and changed positions on the sofa as she curled up once again as her chest rose and fell gently as she slept, stirring occasionally as she tried to get comfortable. Tami woke up a few times during the night but ended up falling back to sleep much to her relief, still, she couldn't believe they fell for the tourist thing, but Tami has a feeling Splinter knows the real reason why she is in New York City.

Tami eventually got comfortable in the end and slept most of the night.

-/-

The sun shone through the window as Tami squinted her eyes. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her head as she then sighed and grumbled under her breath, she was never a morning person.

"Morning dear." The elderly lady greeted.

Tami gave a smile and then ran her fingers through her short hair.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

Tami hummed and tapped her chin and then crossed her arms as she began to think. Tami merely shrugged.

"Not sure." She admitted.

The elderly lady smiled as Tami smiled back.

"Eat before you go."

Tami said nothing and gave a nod as she headed to the kitchen to get some cereal, she sighed and grabbed a bowl and then poured the cereal into the bowl and then added the milk to the cereal.

"Do be careful out there." The lady told her.

Tami gave a nod and ate a spoonful of cereal as she chewed it and then swallowed. Tami sighed and rubbed her forehead and then ate her cereal rather quickly. She cleaned the bowl and then dried the bowl and placed it back in the cupboard. Tami walked to put her shoes on her feet and grabbed her bag and then walked to the door.

"Gotta go, I'll be careful."

She gave a nod and opened the door for her as Tami stepped out the door as it closed behind her. Tami walked down the corridor and then down the stairs as she sighed and began to think of yesterday's event. Tami huffed and cracked her knuckles as she stepped out from the building and the outside world. She looked around and then to the sky as she shielded her vision from the sun. Tami sighed to herself and shook her head.

Tami began to walk down the street as she shifted the bag on her shoulder and then crossed her arms. Tami was wary about men in this city, after getting jumped last night as she crossed her arms and then sighed and then shook her head.

Tami smiled, she wouldn't mind seeing the turtles again, especially Mikey. She shook her head and walked down the pavement as cars zoomed by and people walking the opposite way of her. Tami sighed, she needs to find a job or something.

Tami reached for her phone and turned it on to see 50 missed calls from her father. Tami scoffed and then scowled as she stuffed the phone in her pocket and continued her walking as she had a scowl still on her face.

"Stupid Dad!" Tami growled to herself.

She shook her head and continued her walking as she stuffed her hands in her pockets while huffing as she walked down the street. Tami kicked a can as she continued her walk down the street, out the corner of her eye she spotted some of the thugs from the other night as she then hurried down the street.

"Why do I keep on seeing them!?" She hissed to herself.

Why do they keep on following her? Is there a reason? She did nothing wrong except defend herself and that is not a bad thing at all. Tami cursed under her breath and then ran down the street as some people jumped out of the way of the running teen, some yelled at her and she simply yelled back at them.

Tami looked around to make sure none of those thugs were following her, the best thing she feels she needs to do is hide for the entire day, which will probably fail on her part. Tami sighed and ran down the street, out of the corner of her eye she spotted the thugs once more and she swore under her breath and continued to run as she gripped the handle of her backpack, the cast on her hand was a pain in the ass to her and she snarled softly and continued to run down the street as she huffed out air from her lungs, she hated this, hated being hunted down like a prey.

She had no choice but to run and fight if she has to, but she rather run than fight, her hand was still recovering after she broke it from last night's fight with these thugs.

-/-

Day had turned to night. Tami was tired, hungry and thirsty, not only that, but she had the urge to draw on paper, sadly she doesn't have on her at this moment in time, she frowned and continued walking with her bag with her at all times. Tami sighed and turned a corner.

"Ello again darlin."

She swore under her breath, why now? Why can't these jerks give her a day rest or two, a two days rest would be nice for her.

"What do you want?" Tami asked them coldly.

They chuckled and she clenched her jaw, she needed a way out.

"Come with us quietly sweetheart and we won't hurt ya."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Tami hissed, not in the best of moods.

"Don't make us ask again, the boss really wants to meet ya."

"Well he can die in a hole for all I care!" She spat, clearly tired and cranky.

"Now, now love, don't make us use force."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tami spat darkly.

The men used various weapons while Tami got her own out, her eyes darted to each man that was at the scene as Tami placed her bag on the floor, if she has to dislocate her shoulder to get the message in these thick skulls, so be it.

"Didn't I deal with ya da other day?"

_'Raph.'_ Tami thought, relief washed over her.

She heard them land as Tami said nothing.

"Come out of hiding!" The leader barked.

"Our pleasure." Came the cackle.

Tami watched four blurs shot out from the shadows as there was a scuffle. Tami remained where she was and watched them fight man after man, they were easily taken out as if they were nothing at all. She watched them run away in fear. Tami wanted to scoff but she held it back.

"Looks like I saved yer butt again." Raph told her.

"Shut up!" Tami spat as she punched his arm as hard as she could.

Raph rubbed his arm but grinned at the girl as she growled, clearly pissed.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked her.

"Do I look ok!?" Tami snarled.

"Um...No."

"You had it rough." Donny noted.

"Oh yes because I love it when thugs trail me all day." Tami said sarcastically.

"Once again we save the day." Mikey said and did a pose.

Raph smacked the back of his head and there was a 'Ow'. Tami snickered at that.

"You better come with us." Leo told the girl.

"Nu uh! I don't wanna be a burden." Tami told him straight.

"You won't be." Leo assured her. "And master Splinter said he would like to see you again."

Tami sighed. "Well...Alright."

"We better go before more Purple Dragon goons arrive."

Tami followed the four to the nearest sewer pipe and she was the first one to go down it, she sighed as the others followed soon after.

"It may be best you stay with us you're not really safe up the surface." Leo told her.

"I guess." Tami sighed and then frowned.

"Cuz yer a magnet." Raph told her.

Tami growled and punched his shoulder again as the red banded turtle grinned at her and she glared at him.

"Knock it off Raph." Leo told him sternly.

"Well it's the truth."

Tami growled to herself as they continued to walk through the sewers.

This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

And I'm done, sorry for the delay.

Review please, thank you.


End file.
